wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Darkness (Darkdragon2670)
__NOEDITSECTION__ The coding was done by Darkdragon2670. Darkness is Darkdragon2670's dragonsona! Do not use her without permission and ask Darkdragon2670 before making any edits. Thank you! Appearance Darkness is a NightWing/SkyWing hybrid. She has unusually big wings that came from her SkyWing father. Her main scales are sleek and are glittery black, like polished obsidian sparkled with pale orange stardust. Her underscales are a pale orange color, like orange roses. Her horns are unusually spiraled, and she lacks shorter SkyWing spines. Her claws are around the same length as that of a SkyWings- not at all abnormally short like NightWing claws. Her wing membranes are pale orange with black and deep amber flecks. She has dark amber eyes with speckles of gold and bright red. Darkness has a lean, streamlined figure, and does not live up to the burly structure of NightWings. She has one pair of earrings- diamond earrings in the shape of a lotus flower. Behind the petals is a chain link with connects to a cuff clipped higher up on her ear. She wears a choker with an emerald tear drop in the middle, and in the center of that is an obsidian dragon. Abilities Darkness lacks the rare NightWing abilities of precognition and telepathy. However, she does have the ability to disappear into dark shadows, but only if she really, really ''concentrates. Because of her big wings, Darkness can fly extremely fast-- not nearly as fast a purebred SkyWing, but close enough. Personality Should you encounter her, Darkness is usually very passive, like an inland taipan. However, she can become hostile very quickly and is easily provoked, like a coastland taipan. She despises being questioned for her actions, and hates it even more when her friends get angry at her during an argument with someone else, rather than taking her side. She can be incredibly overprotective when it comes to her friends and families, and often makes up things to prevent them from getting in trouble. Along with this, Darkness feels like it is her duty, as their friend/family member, to protect them from others when they use harsh language or violence. Darkness is usually very irritable, especially after school or in the morning, and does not like to be addressed during these times, preferring the silence. She's easily angered when other dragons have a private conversation around her. Contrary to this, she will jump into a conversation if the topic interests her, or if she just wants to get some attention. She does enjoy attention when she's with her friends and hates being ignored, but during get-togethers with dragons who she doesn't know, she can become very antisocial, often hiding out and reading by herself. Darkness does NOT like making new friends by walking up to them and introducing herself, often preferring that the latter come to her. Darkness can be very egotistical at times and can boast about her achievements, which irritates others, but at the same time, becomes very rude when others do the exact same thing. When around dragons with conditions, she plasters on a smile and acts nice so as not to offend them, or be more rude than her usual self. She does not pity them, believing that those with conditions do not like being pitied, and does not see the practicality in empathizing with them. As a result, Darkness can come off as a very callous dragoness, even though that is not her intention. Sometimes, when her friends tell her about their problems and ask for solutions, Darkness loses her brain-to-mouth filter. She'll blurt out the first thing that pops into her head without thinking about rude it sounds. She tries to have a lot of patience with her friends, but when they act rude to her (she's usually very passive and self-controlled around her friends), she snaps back instantly. On some occasions, when she feels like they complain too much, she'll flat out tell them she doesn't care about their problems. As a young dragonet, Darkness would have anger management problems, and instantly snapped back when she got angry. Over time though, she's learned to control her anger, and does not reply as rudely as before. Sometimes though, she can't help herself. Darkness cannot stand anyone being singled out. She hates it when other dragons are rude to her friends, and she'll instantly rush to their defense. She sticks up for her friends, sometimes not even realizing what the situation is and will reply rudely back to the offender to get them to back down. But when her "secondary" friends snap back at her for being mean to the offender and takes their side, she gets angry at them, and gives them the "silent treatment", thinking that if she really mattered to them, they'll apologize. Usually she's the only apologizing during these situations. More often than not, when these disputes happen, Darkness has the same train of thought, thinking that she's "expendable" to her "secondary" friends, and that she doesn't matter as much to them because they have others, so she'll never be as important to them. She's easily angered when her friends tell her they don't trust her as much as someone else, and hates it with her ''life ''when they tell others their secrets, but not her. As a result, she refuses to trust them (even though deep down, she really does), and won't tell them anything. Darkness really does NOT like it when her friends don't appear to be ruffled during these times, and wishes they would care. She often feels as though they don't consider her important enough to be treated with the same respect as everyone else. History Darkness will make an appearance in the fanfiction, ''Twice Fallen, Once Broken: Fight or Flight. The events in her history will stop before her appearance, so as not to reveal spoilers. WIP Quotes "Can't a dragoness dream?" - Darkness (to the Sapphire Seven) "No, of course, because ''I would go romping off into the forest, with a mute, the hunchback, the moody, the grouch, the bully, and the ghost."'' - Darkness (to the Sapphire Seven) "I didn't even WANT those earrings. Yeah, TOTALLY not the reason why I want to gouge your eyes out for throwing them AWAY, you TERRIBLE DRAGONETS!" - Darkness "Well... it's not like I would've worn them anyways... I suppose so." - Darkness "See now you're getting ''me into trouble too! Don't mind me, just your friendly, neighborhood NightWing! I'm not with these-- one, two, three, four-- seven dragonets. Or rather, six and seven-eighths."'' - Darkness Category:Content (Darkdragon2670) Category:Content (TheChaosQueen) Category:NightWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Characters Category:Dragonsonas